In a voice call with a communication device (for example a mobile device, for example a mobile radio communication device), there is typically a high level of background noise, e.g. traffic noise or other people talking. Because such background noise decreases the quality of the call experienced by the participants of the call, background noise should typically be reduced. In particular, noise reduction in presence of echo signal is an important issue for communication devices. However, due to limited processing power and memory of mobile devices, noise reduction methods which are based on complex models such as source separation, acoustic scene analysis, may not be suitable for implementation in mobile devices. Accordingly, efficient approaches to reduce background noise that disturbs the call quality and the intelligibility of the voice signal transmitted during a voice call are desirable.